narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrine's Empty Revelation
Walking a Path of Light How could it rain in a Land of Fire? He found himself asking. Grey clouds blanketed Konohagakure. Light winds pushed trees to and fro. Creating a harsh melody gently whispers. Mothers and fathers closed their windows and locked their doors behind children who scurried inside. For once, Konoha resembled its ghostly silence held during its second destruction. Only nature's woes filled the air. Rain fell with such a ferocity, he remembered his days within Amegakure. A full year since his rebirth has passed, and the young Savior spent it searching for answers. A priestess once sent him on a journey covered in darkness and vengeance. Hatred for those who slaughtered his clan and a drive to bring them back, even at a cost as great as destroying the Saṃsāra. But a man who shared her godly eyes bathed him in holy water, cleansing him of all sin. And as a parting gift, sent him on a quest to follow his foot steps. But Magai could not do so just yet. To help protect something, one required a full understanding. And so, he embarked on a journey of self enlightenment. Furthering his knowledge on his trademarked philosophy, '''Trinity of Existence'. Which ultimately lead to him indulging further into spiritual understanding. Not to long ago, a great shinobi offered him a prize for surviving one of man's greatest trials. A piece of information spoken by Izaya enigmatically. At the time, Magai lacked all value of his words. Why would he need information on an Uchiha shrine? Izaya promised him all his answers within. Told him its location and of course of a seal requiring destruction. Why? No one said a thing. In fact, Izaya could not have been more vague. But something inside of him created a connection between his teachers eyes and the eyes of his savior.'' Magai reached the ruins of a great family. A family whose blood reached a beginning long forgotten. Magai only heard about the Uchiha through his twin. Or better yet, what Shinen remembered. A massacre caused by an unforeseen threat. Close to Magai's own family. This place has not been touched for ages. Must be to protect its dignity...Well what's left of it. Magai lifted the hood of his cloak over his sapphire hair and eyes. A cloak which covered his unique clothing and expensive scarf. His third eye stretched far and wide, grasping every chakra signature it could and analyzing it. Alerting Magai of its frequency and size. Morphing multiple profiles for surrounding shinobi. He knew everything from strength to personal feelings. But nothing stood out as harmful. Konoha shinobi focused solely on the upcoming storm. He continued deeper through Konoha's forgotten memories. He took note of everything. All signs of murder gone, but somehow death lingered. Maybe it was the ghostly silence accompanying an already gloomy morning. Or perhaps Magai could feel the spirit's eyes watch his every move. His spine tingled. His hair rising and body shivering. He started to walk faster, picking up pace. Breathes hastening. Magai started to look hectically from left to right. In constant fear of a surprise attack. Invisible eyes constantly staring him down. No matter what corner he took, or alleyway he cut through he felt it... Magai finally reached his destination. A destroyed house with a stone tablet over a hole. This tablet had a unique seal branded atop with a sharingan symbolized. The young Uzumaki's eyes started to glow. Radiating a flaming blue aura. His eyes scanned left to right. "A pass-code," Magai's hands started to form the required seals. "You'd think they would add more than such a thin level of protection." He bragged as the massive stone shifted. Revealing a large corridor. Magai entered fearlessly. Blood pumping. When he reached the infamous tablet, Magai removed his hood in its candle light, and started to move his finger along its lines. Reading everything word by word until he reached its ending. And in a silence, it all became clear. "What the fuck is this?! I can't understand a word..." Magai sulked, his hands hanging low. "I spent all this time for this. You have to be kidding me. Why me!" But something stuck out. His eyes started to radiate once more. And suddenly, a small portion lit up towards the top. Various words started to leap out to Magai. Dancing to inaudible music. Chants in a forgotten language swirling Magai as he read. His incantations came to life. His words picked up speed, despite him only knowing half of what he spurred. Something about a celestial warrior, a true hero and savior to this world. But his flow ended at a blank spot. But it was different. Although it lacked words, chakra rested deep within. Something drew Magai towards it. His finger glowing bright, flowing with vibrant chakra. Soon he touched the blank spot.... Savior's Pet, lost in time, stuck betwixt, here and nigh. the words flitting to life for a moment, the blank spot on the slate filling out with ancient text, glowing a deep pristine gold for a brief moment. Limbo Darkness, an abyss, drowning out all light, milky and thick. Only the visage of a lone Gekka Hyoujin stood alone in the silent darkness. Knees crossed over one another, floating in the empty place that was his prison eternal, eyes closed as he meditated. The visage of a permanent grin, a piece of his spiritual being, a celestial who had struck fear into those that had once opposed the sage. Breathless, he stayed still, his mind elsewhere, off in the distant realm of the humans, listening and watching. A curse of this limbo, his only senses that were capable of leaving this place, was to view the outer realm as if it were a play. To see the many actors, the many people in their lives, to hear their voices. But no more then that; the seal was perfect in that those trapped in, are subject to the punishment and it's laws. A circle of hell, a 'Sages' creation. With a release of his mind, Gekka let go of viewing the human realm, snapping back to his immediate surroundings, a small limited hole in space-time. His violet eyes felt the tinge of light, and he held his hand up. His whole body feeling as if a massive weight had been taken off his shoulders. Light...? scanning his environment, a wave of what he could only describe as human-joy flooded him. "Yes... escape." A blur of motion, Gekka's hands went to the small crack in his blank cell, prying it open. Watching as his entire world started to crumble in on itself. "Freedom... I... am free...!" his voice bellowing, loud as his eyes caught sight of the earthly realm, and at last; was set free. Shrine The darkness of the Shrine began to fade, as a crack in the offward ceiling began to form, revealing a gleaming ethereal fissure in reality itself. Vibrations rippling across the air, made of pure chakra, a shrill noise, lasting only moments. And as soon as it had started, so to did it end. Gekka was free. The crack that had been formed, had been abused, shimmering in a burst of light and illuminating the entire inner shrine with holy light. Revealing the visage of a god like spirit, with a celestial wheel on his back. Eyes scanning it's environment, at last, falling to that of a young boy. "Free..." the fissure closing in on itself, leaving now only the spirit of the forgotten past, hovering in the air, watching that of the Uzumaki below. In an explosion of light, Magai covered his eyes and tripped backwards. The light was so strong. He could feel his eyes radiate and burn from its potency. What the hell did I do? Oh god if I broke it, I might have to the remains. Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Raido will kill me if I broke the only piece of writing to the Sage himself...OR WORST! But Magai felt something otherworldly. And as the immense light faded, he started to shape out his visitor's appearance. A tall man-well humanoid after he saw Gekka's face. Physically compact and intimidating. I've felt this feeling before. Magai reminded himself. His spine tingling and body shivering. Fear... Magai's sensory skills went unsurpassed by a majority of shinobi he encountered. His mind's eye had grown immensely since his days as an Amegakure genin. Magai can fully profile a person. Gathering spiritual, mental and physically qualities. But this things presence created an upset, a crack in reality. An area of both nonexistence and existence. Gekka's heavenly aura froze his entire body. He could see his energy. A primordial ocean of secrets and power. But Magai lacked any sight of Gekka's intentions. Something he could usually absorb from chakra. "W-who are you?" He stumbled out. Magai promised to keep this plane safe alongside others. So if he unleashed a great evil, Magai would sacrifice his life to fix his mistake. And he knew his life would be the only cost against someone so strong. "Are you the sage? I didn't mean to break anything. I was just reading, trying to find somethings out." He managed to stand up, a few inches under Gekka. The gaze of Gekka never fell from the Uzumaki's own eyes, keeping his contact with the being, taking in his energy; a sensory from the heavens that allowed him to discern the nature of man's intentions, and all he could feel was the sickening sensation of fear and the amusement of human confusion. Gekka let loose of his , dropping his body to the floor, landing with a thud. Silent, he let loose a strong exhale, feeling the human realm. Air, pressure, every bit of it's aspects all fitting so nicely together. Nothing like the constant vibrations from the celestial wheel. This place was safe; and he saw no harm in this human's heart, only innocence. Though he spoke, his entire face stayed firm, a telepathic conference that he translated into the auditory senses of the human realm. "Such a small thing you are, human." the celestial wheel on Gekka's back slowly rotating, a piece of the spirit's very being, emphasizing his position in the Nirvana. "And don't worry, you have broken nothing, tiny human, your confusion is amusing, but unwarranted." crossing his arms, standing at 8 inches taller than the boy. "I have many question, but my first is, what is your name, impling?" and though the spirit's expression didn't change, one could feel the tinge of humor. Magai growled, his eyes closing... "Tiny? Impling?" He repeated. His voice filled with unspoken anger. Suddenly, in an explosion, he rose his hand in a fist. "Who the hell are you calling impling?! I am six feet tall! Taller than most of these damned grown men out here! I will seal you back into that stone tablet dammit!" His fear disappeared. "The names Magai, you can call me the Savior." He bragged, his eyes closed in his own Excellence. "Now who er- what the hell are you? And why were you sealed in that thing." Magai pointed towards the sage's tablet. Gekka closed his distance, inch by inch, glaring down to the child, eyes narrowed at his impudence. And as if the mood was tense, it quickly broke to laughter as the spirit reveled in the child's reckless banter. "You human-Magai, are quite amusing." chuckling lightly, leaning his head back as if to make the gesture's that most humans would for such, though outwardly, it appeared alien and exaggerated. "No one on this world's existence has been a savior, nor will there ever be. As for me, I am Gekka Hyoujin, of the Celestial Wheel. You may call me Gekka; and..." the spiraling circles in the spirit's eyes glanced back to the tablet, taking hold of it, and for a brief moment, the feeling of hate washed over the room, placing his hand on the tablet's piece where his seal had laid. Crkrckck...! the sound of stone being broken, torn from it's place, Gekka had taken hold of the section of the tablet he had been stored in. "This was a prison, made for me by the 'Savior' of the World himself, the Sage of Six Paths. A false god for you all now." his tone sharp, hissing it out. "I bare no hate to the man, only this hell he had me sealed into. My own personal limbo, in which I could hear and see the human plane, but nothing more. No interaction, no ability to ascend, no way to gather my energies. It was all gone." Taking the tablet chunk in his hand, he shifted it, putting into the fold of his garb, holding it close to him, a sadness taking his body's frame. "I was a spirit, brought to this world to help bring peace once we felt a great wound made worse, I was to be a summon of the Sage, to help him, I made a blood oath to ensure peace was made." looking to Magai, his voice trailing off. "I will not speak of my memories if you have no desire to hear my words young human, I know those in the present only see the Sage as a god, a hero, and I won't force the tarnish onto your view of him." Magai's heart melted. For some reason he felt Gekka's pain. Metaphorically and literally. He could read Gekka's chakra frequency, and although alien, it resembled human patterns. To imprison someone meant for protecting humanity? Magai read Gekka's every emotion. From hatred to sadness. Someone so powerful, so transcended, hold a vulnerable heart. The young Uzumaki himself sighed and stepped closer to Gekka. He wanted to be sure that this man was not an evil spirit trying to consume him. He dealt with enough evil creatures in his life. But Gekka's aura radiated pure holiness. Nothing more, nothing less. And so, he felt connected to Gekka. Felt his pain and sorrow through his chakra. His third eye staring deep. "Hey, sorry about everything. And no need to worry about my feelings for the sage." He waved it off. "Although I am going to continue his dream of peace, I wish to do so my own way." Magai sincerely smiled. No longer frightened really. "That sounds horrible anyway. I can see why you could have such a view towards it." His hands rested inside of his pockets. "If it hurts to speak about them, I can show you around. Its raining outside so no one will bother us or be suspicious." His face crunched a bit. "Okay, maybe a little seeing how you look...But no one will say anything. Perhaps grab something to eat? We can discuss everything over a nice hot bowl of Ramen. And a few cups of Sake!" Magai grabbed Gekka's wrist and tried to pull him towards the door. He had been to Konoha many times, and people knew of him for his skills. Some said he was Hashirama's medical mastery with Tobirama's affinity of water. All claims he denied. A young child with a new goal of saving people. Gekka hadn't the faintest clue what any of what the human spoke of tasted like, or what the desire for food was. A recreational feat, but oddly, something he felt he could enjoy in good company. Thoughts wary for a moment, undecided on whether or not potential onlookers would react to him. "I do not believe suspicion will go not found, but I will come and we can talk." straight forward and direct for a spirit of his station. Heading out with Magai, Gekka didn't give an apprehension, following him, wondering how someone that had met him so quickly had welcomed him so readily and spoke of wanting to seek peace. You are a different one, human-Magai... The celestial wheel upon his back began to collapse in on itself, dissipating into thin air as Gekka hid it, cloaking his own chakra, becoming a void to the environment, only those within an immediate proximity would be able to feel or see him through spiritual means. And as they stepped out into the rain, he looked up into the sky, letting it fall down on him, and for a brief moment, Gekka ignored everything else in the entire world. Relishing in freedom, closing his eyes as he actually felt once again. "I missed this." "Well, there is so much for you to experience in this world Gekka. Watch!" He screamed in happiness as he pulled him to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Magai loved rain. It gave him a warm feeling and a shine for his sapphire hair. His coat kept him warm and clothing lacked any true moisture absorbency. "Where we going is famous for their Ramen. I always come to this village for it in my free time. I practically live here." Magai traveled a lot, and stayed at various hotels. But he always needed a place for his stuff. So he created a home within Konohagakure. A small house not to far off from the Hokage's mansion. Not to long, Magai reached his destination. "Oi," He called inside to a younger woman. "How is everything?" "Hey Magai!" She squealed in his presence. "Everything is good. Mamma is doing much better." This young lady looked like her mother, but had her grandfather's ambition. The grandfather who created Ichiraku's ramen from nothing more than a dream."W-who's your friend?" She asked. Stumbling at Gekka's face. "Oh, this is my friend Gekka. He never had ramen before so I thought I'd show him around and use this as an opportunity to catch up." "NEVER HAD RAMEN?!" She screamed, furiously working to create two masterpieces. "And two bottles of your best Sake, Love." Magai then sat down. "So while we wait, lets get more familiar." Kindred Spirits Gekka tried to fit under the alcove of the Ramen Shop, his tall form making it quite snug to fit his legs over the chair and still allow him some room up top, the bar didn't help too much either. "Is ramen a delicacy to you humans?" pondering the thought, crossing his arms across the bar. "Tell me what you wish to know, Magai." Magai smiled as their orders came. He broke apart his chop sticks in a manner which would allow Gekka to see the process. "Well, us humans require nutrition to live and do things. Certain food groups give us humans different benefits. So instead of eating everything separately, which would be boring, we created masterpieces such as ramen. Which puts everything we need in one plate so we get them all at once. And it's delicious." Magai ended with his mouth full. Slurping down noodles with an unseen quickness. "Hm," He paused for a second. Thinking. "You said that you were a spirit given a purpose to protect us...By who? Like, where exactly do you come from?" He took a few sips of his sake. Feeling it course through his body and warm up his stomach like a sinful fire. Gekka's expressions hid behind his mask, one of amusement as he knew all too well the reasoning behind food, but the explanation did fill in some gaps for him. Looking at his meal, taking his own chopsticks and beginning to work them apart, taking the noodles from the bowl and into his mouth. "I question the effectiveness of eating this way..." the frozen like smile on his lips parted, making way for the meal, slurping it down. Not too bad. Gekka cooed in delight, thirsting for more of this human food. "I come from the Celestial Wheel, from the inner Wheel of Law. The heavenly planes I come from, are which you few humans seek, is the realm in which one will ascend once removing themselves from Samsara's rebirth." the words working their way out their own, formed beautifully, a place and state of being that was indescribable in it's own right. "The Celestial Wheel is the Nirvana which you all seek; more realms exist, eight in total. I exist in the Dharmacakra, a place of order, righteousness, and love." raising his hands in the air as if to paint a portrait for the young boy to see, "A heavenly realm on a different vibration frequency, preventing anyone from seeing us unless we see fit. Very few earn that right, those that make it to the Celestial Wheel have thinned out over the millenia." "I am a Spirit of time immemorial, I've seen how things have played out below, but I had no part in it. That was, until a great wound was afflicted on the Earth, the being you know as the was split into nine unequal pieces, war was already rampant and things got worse once the Sage called to the heavens for help, his powers resided only in the Samsara, and he needed a peace and order." Gekka calling back to the memory, "The Celestial Wheel was deceived by the likes of your Sage. Child of a thief and trickster, he played his role well, and during the wars he had helped create unknowingly, I was supposed to act as his servitor, paying the blood debt. I served him during his life." Memories had flooded his mind, those more vivid then he had during most of his life, for such a short period of his life, it was the one where most emotion lay. Magai listened in utter silence. Shocked at all the information this magnificent being openly shared. Nodding his head in between sips of sake. "I, can't believe that this whole world is worshiping a false prophet." Alcoholic influence often brought out true feelings buried deep inside. Although Magai was still somewhat sober. "And to think there are more realms than this one, I mean my Sensei always talked about Samsara and the steps to Nirvana. But to think that they are more than just guides for humanity to live." He chuckled. "And that there are more like you. I hope to one day enter such a realm. Maybe explore all of them. I would not mind spending eternity doing such." Magai heard tales about it. A calamity. God to all things and creator of land and ocean. And with his war not to long ago, Magai received personal information concerning its power and feeling. "To think you knew him so well. I mean...How else could a human gain such power besides trickery and deception? If you think about it Gekka-sama, The Rikudo Sannin was the first shinobi. Not because of his power, but due to his ability to lie and cheat for his goals. Just like how us Ninja of today use shadowy tactics for survival." BOOM Lightning crackled across the sky, ripping it apart. Thunder rattling Konoha as Magai slammed his Sake cup. He motioned for more and continued as his friend refilled his drink. Maybe his third or fourth so far. He never counted. "It explains why we have such a dark history. We inherited not only his chakra, but also his immoral way of doing things; that evolved to become our Nindo." Magai looked to Gekka. "Gekka-sama, even if no one knows about what you did for us, I do, and I thank you! "We are more then guides, but only when we have been given duty to do so. Sometimes, to aid, others to fight - very rarely are we called down unless the occasion is..." Gekka listened to the sound of the booming roars of thunder and the streaks of lightning soon following. "World changing." guiding more of the ramen into his mouth, looking to the Sake, grasping it by the bottle, pulling the cork off the top, and letting it flow into his gaping mouth readily. Compliments to the chef, but lacking the ability to be affected by alcohol was a boon in itself. A contended sigh escaped his lips, tossing the bottle into a basket near the wall. "Fair drink." turning in his seat to now directly face the human he was growing used to. "The Shinobi way is a falsehood, but also, it has become the law of the current world. There's no way to prevent what was done, to me, to this world. You humans have done well to adapt." nodding to him, in a slight bow of his head. "Thank you for your kind words, human-Magai." soft air escaping his lips as he changed course with the topic. "I plan to stay a little longer down here, human concepts are not the same as the spirits. Morality, passion, love, all of it is foreign." Magai nodded his head in understanding. His cheeks blushed. Unlike Gekka, Magai still had somewhat human limitations. But even under influence, he retained a sober spirit. "Well, I'm unaware of any upcoming world changing events. And seeing as I freed you, and I honestly feel like you deserve freedom," Magai's words slurred. "I think you should explore those concepts you spoke of. You will find yourself quite...interested in your discoveries." He drunkenly smiled towards Gekka. "You will find that all of those things come with horrible negatives, as well as life changing positives. Its the beauty of being human." Magai took another bottle and filled up his cup. "The Sage is dead, been dead forever. So that blood pact should be gone. And if it isn't *hiccup* give me a few days. I could probably break it. You should experience this realm more fully." Gekka couldn't help but look at Magai, and laugh. "Heh... heh... hahaha!" his body throbbing and twisting in a manner to where he was seen to be enjoying himself. His gaping mask moving up and down for the motion, the best mimicry he had done for a human guffaw as of yet. "I like you human-Magai, you interest me! Maybe there is some hope for my inquisitive nature after all!" patting Magai hard enough on the back to send a grown man sailing, as if he didn't know his own strength. "I shall enjoy this realm, I feel the blood debt is gone, and I have much to see, hear, know, and feel." letting out a deep exhale, enjoying the sensation of his freedom. The gloomy weather a contrast to how appeased he was feeling at this very moment. Magai almost flew over Ichiraku's counter. Alcohol dampening the true pain caused by his hit. But he'd feel it in the morning. Magai laughed alongside his new friend. Loud cackles of happiness. He also looked to Gekka and smiled. "And if anything goes wrong, do not hesitate to call me, Gekka. I will always come no matter how far!" He exaggerated with his arms spread far and wide. "Though I doubt you will need my help." He added humbly. Magai started to spin to and fro on his chair. "This realm is beautiful. You will love it Gekka. I'm so glad you are free now. No one should be restricted as such." He chuckled. His voice lowering, reaching to levels of intimacy. Memories of his own childhood flashing before his eyes. Soon tears fell. He silently started to wipe them with his sleeve.